Weakness
by zosimos
Summary: Musebox: Prompt #16 of 50. Edward hates automail maintenance.


Edward leaned on his crutch and grumbled loudly. "I hate this," he said, maneuvering expertly around Kenshin and up the steps. Kenshin was impressed, Edward had a swiftness of foot on his crutch that he didn't expect, especially given that he only had two limbs to move on.

Both his arm and his leg had been taken by Winry for a "full upgrade" as she had said. Since her lab was elsewhere, it meant either Edward would stay over there for a week, or shuttling back and forth. Since Winry's lab was a single room, including her bed, it was easier to shuttle back and forth.

Edward had made it to the top of the porch steps and was waiting expectantly for Kenshin. He could have wiggled and opened the door but it really was an ordeal. Kenshin slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and opened the door for Edward.

He hopped over the step and into the foyer and was very nearly knocked off balance by Kennichi, being chased by Takeo with a broom. Edward wobbled, but before Kenshin could move to catch him he caught himself, then balancing on his only foot expertly Edward winged his crutch at Takeo, scoring a direct hit. Takeo let out a yelp and slammed into the corner of the wall before clattering to the ground.

Kenshin let out an amused sigh and this time did catch Edward as he wobbled. Kenshin lent Edward his arm so he could hop over to the wall and balance as Kenshin shrugged off the duffel bag and went to fetch Edward's crutch.

Takeo was sitting up and rubbing his head, his glasses knocked askew by the direct hit. "Ow," he complained.

Kennichi hung his head around the corner behind Edward, having completed a loop of the downstairs and realizing that Takeo was no longer on his tail. "Still no leg?" he asked Edward.

"Nope," Edward said. "Another two days."

Kennichi grinned a malevolent doggy grin and Edward scowled at him. "I will transmute you into a wall," he threatened. "I don't need both hands for that, just a piece of chalk."

Kenshin returned Edward his crutch. "I am NOT your dog," he said. "I am not going to play fetch with you if you throw this damn thing after everyone who pisses you off this week."

"Takeo deserved it," Edward said with a pout.

"Takeo did deserve it," Kenshin said. "But we're not playing this game, understand?" Kenshin pointed a finger at Kennichi, who had his jaws open and about to close around the bottom part of Edward's crutch. "Give me an excuse, Kennichi."

Kennichi backed off and his jaws clicked closed audibly. "Jeez, ruin a guy's fun."

"Our den needs a wolf skin rug."

Kennichi snorted. "That wouldn't kill me."

"No, that's the point. It would just hurt like hell."

Kennichi considered this point. "Understood." He slunk off into the dining room.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Kenshin. "You'd skin Kennichi for me?"

"Only if he deserved it." Kenshin sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Okay, where are we parking you? I have to throw clothes in the wash and get dinner started, so pick a place you don't want to leave for a few hours."

"I can get around by myself," Edward said. "You don't have to babysit me."

"No, I just feel better if I don't have to hear you fall down the steps again."

"Dude, that was once. And so not my fault."

"All the same." Kenshin said. "I've never heard so much vulgarity in such a short amount of time ever, and this comes from living with you for several years."

"Okay, okay. Down to my lab."

Kenshin gave Edward a look. "You're not going to try to get books down or anything, right?"

"Jeez, don't you trust me? I've had to manage for weeks at a time without my automail. I can do this." Edward hopped after Kenshin, moving fairly easily. Kenshin, just in case, went down the steps first. Edward blew out a breath in annoyance and began hopping down the basement steps quickly. He managed to catch the crutch on the unevenness in the wood steps on the third step to the bottom, and Kenshin caught him before he could go tail over teakettle.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows but said nothing, and Edward shoved him with his one hand, before gripping the crutch again. "I hate you," Edward muttered.

Kenshin ruffled Edward's hair affectionately. "I know," he said.


End file.
